


Clingy

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affection, Best Friends, Crying, Dream smp storyline, Kinda, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Swearing, Tommyinnit is a Big Man (tm), contains spoilers for The Election, rated T for a lot of swearing, they're best friends your honour, this is not shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You know what, forget I ever said anything, sorry, I’ll go, sorry-““Tubbo, wait!”Tubbo turns as Tommy grabs his wrist.“Yes. Sure. I’ll- we can sleep in the same bed.”Tubbo visibly exhales with relief.Tommy has nightmares. Tubbo doesn't sleep enough. Cuddling ensues.This is NOT a ship fanfiction, Tommy and Tubbo are minors, and that's weirdchamp.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 53
Kudos: 946
Collections: Anonymous





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> Just to note, This is NOT a ship fanfiction, Tommy and Tubbo are minors, and that's weirdchamp.  
> However, the way i wrote Tommy in this is rather reflective of my own experiences as an LGBTQA+ teen and the way i've interacted with some of my own closest friends. I love them, very affectionately, and it's often seen as non-platonic, when in fact it is. Please don't crucify me! <3

Tommy gasps awake, a cry of fear dying on his lips as he registers his surroundings. The room around him is dark, his bedsheets tangled around him and soaked in sweat. He lets out a breath, wiping a hand across his forehead.

It’s just a dream. Just a horrible, horrible dream.

He kicks his blanket, repositioning in the bed, and stares up at the ceiling, waiting for his racing heart to calm down. His mind, rather unhelpfully, supplies him with reminders of the nightmare that had woken him up in the first place; the slam of his feet on the ground as he’d tried to run, the echo of growled threats ringing in his ears. He feels his breath catch, his eyes pricking with tears.

The thump of his heart does not slow down. Tommy throws off his blanket, shaking his head as if to shake the thoughts away, and gets up, planting his feet on the cold smoothstone floor.

Fresh air. Fresh air is what he needs.

He heads outside his small base, passing by messy chests and random items strewn about the small room, and breathes in the cold night air. It’s tranquil, everyone is sleeping in the dead of night. Tommy wanders over to his familiar bench on the cliffside, tucking his knees up to his chest and focusing his gaze on the darkened valley below. He’s finally got his heart rate back to normal levels when a figure seems to materialise out of the darkness a few feet away at the fence.

Tommy, ever the Big Man, screams, tipping over the side of the bench and onto the floor. The figure jumps, letting out a small shriek, and drops whatever items they were holding. Tommy reaches for his sword, realising he’d left it in his chests at home, and stumbles to his feet.

“Hey, fucker- who are you, what do you want?”

“T-Tommy?”

“Tubbo?”

Tommy lowers his fists as Tubbo steps closer, eyes wide and apologetic.

“Fuck, man, you scared the shit out of me!”

“You scared _me!_ I didn’t think there’d be anyone here!”

“I- I was just getting some air.”

Tommy sits back down on the bench, and Tubbo nervously sits beside him. Tommy is secretly pleased to see him, but he won’t let Tubbo _know_ that.

“What the fuck are _you_ doing out here so late, then?”

Tubbo shifts, and in the darkness, Tommy can’t really tell the expression on his face.

“I- well. I was just getting some errands done, actually.”

“What?! It’s the _middle of the night!_ ”

“Yeah, I know. I- I don’t really sleep that much, honestly.”

Tommy’s jaw drops open. Despite his frequent nightmares, he always at least _tries_ to get his eight hours a night. He splutters,

“Wha- Tubbo, how are you _alive?_ ”

Tubbo chuckles, a little restless.

“I’ve always struggled to fall asleep. On a good night, I can get maybe... four hours in? On a bad night, I can’t sleep at all. Most of the time I’ll sleep an hour or two though. I can manage.”

“What the fuck, Tubbo, that’s so...”

“Shut up, Tommy. It’s- its- At least I get more time in the day to get stuff done.”

“You mean you- you work? And run errands? When literally everyone else is sleeping?”

Tubbo awkwardly scratches the back of his neck.

“Yeah.”

“Tubbo-“

“I’m working on it.”

“Are you?”

“I- yes. No. Look, I know it’s unhealthy.”

“Yeah, it’s unhealthy, you dumb fuck, you’re still growing!”

They bicker back and forth for a few seconds, but it’s light banter, and Tommy can already feel the fear that had soaked him getting washed away by a light feeling in his chest as he teases Tubbo.

Tubbo makes the smart decision to light up a lantern and set it down nearby, giving them both a little more light to see each other.

“Tommy, enough about my stupid habits. Why are you awake?”

Tommy bites his lip, debating whether to lie. He doesn’t want Tubbo to think he’s not a Big Man... but everyone has nightmares, right?

“I had... I _have_ a lot of nightmares. They wake me up, most of the time. And I can’t get back to sleep afterwards.”

Tommy glances over at Tubbo.

“Oh, don’t give me that look, you wimp! I’m fine. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure, Tommy?”

Tubbo looks at him, eyebrows furrowing, a look of genuine concern on his face.

“I- I’m-“

“Tommy. Hey. You don’t have to talk to me or say anything but. I’m not gonna... judge you. Or laugh. Or anything.”

Tommy sets his mouth in a hard line, but he can’t help but feel his heart soften a little at the expression on Tubbo’s face. He shifts a little closer, turning his body to face Tubbo, and takes a breath.

“I- I hate it, Tubbo. I _hate_ not being able to sleep, I hate waking up shaking with fear and being terrified of- of things that don’t even exist!”

Tubbo, to his credit, doesn’t laugh. Instead, he lays a hand on Tommy’s and gives it a squeeze.

“Have you- have you always had nightmares, Tommy?”

“Yeah, though... they’ve been getting worse. Recently.”

“How did you used to get to sleep, after you had one?”

Tommy flushes, looking away awkwardly.

“I. Uh.”

“Tommy?”

“I’d _go sleep in my parents’ bed.”_

He whispers, half hoping Tubbo won’t hear.

“Oh, me too! That’s fair enough, honestly.”

“Yeah but, they’re not _here,_ are they, Tubbo.”

“Hm. No.”

“So I just... I just have to be a Big Man, and deal with it.”

Tubbo’s eyebrows furrow again, and Tommy has the strange urge to poke the furrow in Tubbo’s skin, as he watches the other think.

“Tommy, what if you slept with me?”

Tubbo looks like he regrets the suggestion as soon as it leaves his mouth. “Like, not in a weird way! I just meant, like in the same bed! Company helps me to sleep, and it might help you get past your nightmares?”

Tommy is frozen as Tubbo starts to get up from the bench.

“You know what, forget I ever said anything, sorry, I’ll go, sorry-“

“Tubbo, wait!”

Tubbo turns as Tommy grabs his wrist.

“Yes. Sure. I’ll- we can sleep in the same bed.”

Tubbo visibly exhales with relief.

They agree that Tommy’s base is probably best, as since Tubbo’s house was burnt down in the war he hasn’t really got a proper home that they can sleep in. Tommy makes Tubbo wait outside his bedroom as he makes the bed, checking the sheets are tucked in properly and grabbing his extra blanket out of a chest.

“Tubbo?”

“Hi.” Tubbo walks in, and Tommy blinks as he sees Tubbo has changed into pyjamas. He hands him his clean blanket and gestures to the bed awkwardly. 

“Uh, do you want the wall side or the other side?”

Tubbo snickers. 

“I don’t mind. Do you?”

Tommy shakes his head, and for a second they stand there. 

“Uhh...”

Eventually, Tommy yawns, and lays down on the bed, closest to the wall. He gathers his blanket up around him as Tubbo climbs in next to him, settling on the mattress. The bed isn’t too small, but not too big either, and he can feel Tubbo’s arm pressing against his. It’s very warm.

Tommy feels his face flush.

“Goodnight, Tommy.”

“Goodnight, Bitchboy.”

Tommy wakes up first. He blinks his eyes open, taking in the room around him. It takes him a moment to realise the warmth on his chest isn’t a blanket. It’s Tubbo. He's curled up, smaller than Tommy thought he could go, with his head resting on Tommy’s chest, the tufts of Tubbo’s brown hair tickling his nose. Fondness rushes through him at the sight. He’s so glad to see Tubbo sleeping, and hopes he’d managed to sleep the whole rest of the night. 

Poor guy needs it, Tommy thinks.

After painstakingly extracting himself from Tubbo, Tommy leaves him on the bed, curled up in his blankets, and stretches. He feels refreshed, and the lightness in his chest from last night is still there, resting pleasantly next to his heart. Gathering his tools and armour, he sets an apple and some bread out by the bed for Tubbo when he wakes up, and heads out into the morning sun.

It’s late afternoon when Tubbo finally joins them in L’Manburg, as Wilbur is discussing his plans for the election. His cheeks are pink, his eyes are bright and alert, and he’s grinning ear to ear.

“Hello, Tubbo! Good to see you!” Wilbur calls out as Tubbo makes his way down the long flight of wooden stairs towards the two of them.

“Hey Wilbur! Hey Tommy!”

He smiles at Tommy, and it sends Tommy’s stomach swooping in a way that’s unfamiliar to him. He smiles back, though, happy to see his friend healthy.

“You look... uh. You look s-so weird, Tubbo.” 

Tubbo rolls his eyes at Tommy’s stuttered taunt, and adjusts the coat of his L’Manburg uniform.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“Well, the election is soon, and we need to start thinking about endorsements...”

Wilbur starts, and the three launch into a planning session.

The next evening, Tommy is taking off his boots at home when Tubbo appears in his doorway, looking sheepish.

“Was last night okay for you? I’m sorry I slept in.”

Tommy grins.

“No, it was fine. I- you really helped me.”

Tubbo smiles back at him.

“Well uh, if you couldn’t already tell, it was amazing for me. I- I haven’t slept so easily and for so long for- for years!”

Tommy bites his lip. He wants to play it cool, to not seem desperate for his friend to sleep in his bed, to not make Tubbo uncomfortable.

“So....”

“Tommy, could i- would you like-“

“Yes. Totally. I mean. If you want to.”

“Yes! Yes. Uh, sounds good.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

They give each other space to get undressed and get ready, and while Tubbo snuffs the lantern, Tommy takes his place in the bed by the wall.

Tubbo climbs in afterwards. 

“Wait- have you got my blanket?”

Tommy can’t help but bark a laugh as he flings Tubbo’s blanket at him. Tubbo gets smacked in the face with the soft material and shrieks, falling backwards as if he was hit.

“Ah! I’m wounded! Tommy, you’ve killed me! I’m bleeding out!”

“Aha, you bitchboy, I win!” Tommy runs his fingers over Tubbo’s side to tickle him and can't help but laugh as the other shrieks and giggles.

“Tommy!! Tommy, I yield, I yield!”

After they’ve settled, Tubbo tucks himself into Tommy’s side again, breathing softly against his chest. 

Tommy falls asleep smiling.

After that, they fall into a routine. Every day, after they’re done preparing for the election or creating bunkers or brewing potions, Tommy will return home and get ready. At some point, Tubbo will knock on his door. Every evening, they curl up together and fall asleep, limbs tangled up. Every morning they both wake up as the sun rises, and they feel comfort knowing that this is the best they’ve slept in months.

Two days before the election, Wilbur pulls Tommy aside. They’re up in the courthouse, taking a short break as everyone yells at each other outside. They’re both breathless and frustrated, but Wilbur smiles fondly at him.

“Tommy. Before we go back out there, I just wanted to let you know... I’m really proud of you. I’m really impressed. I don’t know what it is, but recently you and Tubbo have been working together so well. Out there, you both... you make it look effortless. Backing each other up, keeping each other calm... you’re both incredible. And even if this debate goes south when it gets to my turn... “

Wilbur pauses, letting the praise sink in, and adjusts his coat. “I’m really proud to have you as my Vice President, and Tubbo as my Secretary of State. Keep up the good work.”

As Wilbur leaves, he ruffles Tommy’s hair, and the door shuts behind him. Tommy grins. When this whole debate is over, he’s not going to shut up about this to Wilbur. But for now? Tubbo needs him. 

Tommy copies Wilbur’s action of straightening his coat, and steps outside.

The night before the election, Tommy wakes up crying. Someone is speaking to him softly, someone’s hand is on his wrist.

“Tommy. Tommy, wake up. You’re- you’re dreaming.”

He gasps as he opens his eyes, and the tears won’t stop coming, and Tubbo pulls him close and holds him, and Tommy never wants to let go.

The night after the election, after Tommy and Wilbur were banished to the wilderness, Tommy doesn’t sleep a wink. They haven’t named the cave yet, haven’t really got much other than the clothes on their backs and a small campfire to keep them warm. Wilbur won’t stop pacing and fretting, and even when he lies down to sleep, he fidgets like a motherfucker.

Tommy lies there in the cold and the dark and stares and stares and stares.

He misses Tubbo. 

“Tommy?” Wilbur’s voice cuts through the darkness.

Tommy doesn’t answer.

Tubbo looks like shit. He’s swinging his pickaxe like it’s made of obsidian, his hands are shaking, and there are dark, dark circles under his eyes. He looks like he hasn’t slept a wink since the election.

Tommy knows he must look similar, as he crouches in the mud, hidden away as he watches the walls of L’Manburg get torn down. Tubbo looks so... defeated, and Tommy’s heart aches for him. He wishes he could take Tubbo in his arms and just carry him all the way back to Pogtopia, and they could make a bed and tangle up with each other and Tommy could press his lips to Tubbo’s jaw and-

“Tommy, stay focused.”

Tommy jumps, eyes flickering open.

“Look, I know you didn’t get much sleep last night, but I can’t have you falling asleep here in the dirt right next to L’Manburg.”

Wilbur scolds, pulling him up. 

“Look at them.” He scoffs, watching as Fundy bounds by, dressed in a new and well-fitting suit. “Look at them _obeying._ ”

He glances over to Tommy, who’s eyes are still focused on Tubbo.

“Woah, Tubbo looks like shit. What the fuck happened to him?”

“He- he didn’t sleep.”

Wilbur eyes him curiously. 

“How do you know?”

Tommy’s too tired to focus on being a Big Man. He sets his mouth in a line, finally dragging his eyes away from Tubbo to look at Wilbur.

“We- we both struggle with sleep. We usually- we usually sleep together.”

Wilbur raises an eyebrow.

“Not in a weird way. Not in a weird way. Just- in the same bed. It helps us both.”

He can feel his face flushing red under Wilbur’s knowing gaze.

“And it’s... totally platonic?”

“Yes,” Tommy says, a little too quickly, looking away.

Wilbur crouches down, and Tommy follows, settling on the ground.

“Tommy. It’s none of my business what you do, or did, with Tubbo. But everything is different now. Everything is different, and- and I don’t know if you can trust him. Or anyone.”

“I trust him.”

“I know. But Schlatt is watching over him, he’s not- it’s not- it’s not safe right now. I just need you to be safe.”

“I miss him, Wilbur.” Tommy’s voice is almost a whisper. “Why couldn’t he have come with us?”

Wilbur sighs, putting an arm around him.

“We’ll work this out, okay? We’ll find a way to get him back. I promise.”

A few restless nights later, Tommy throws off his blanket and roars out of bed. He slams a palm into the rough stone wall, groaning. There’s no one around in Pogtopia to see him do it, Wilbur and Techno are out gathering resources. Tommy _aches._ His body is yelling at him to sleep, but every time he lies down and closes his eyes all he can see is Schlatt and his horns and his eyes and the ballots and the podium and-

“FUCK!” He yells at the wall, nails scratching against the rock.

His voice echoes around the ravine, and he swears again, more quietly this time. He glances up at the exit, and down at his sweat-soaked bed, then grabs his blanket and runs up the carved stairs out into the night. He leaves the horse, not wanting to arouse suspicion, and runs out into the forest. The moon is high in the sky above him, the night air cold and crisp. He wraps the blanket around his shoulders and over his head, trying to keep his face from being seen, feet pounding on the hard dirt.

Soon he reaches the tower at the crest of the hill that looks over all of Manburg. There’s nobody about, most of the lanterns are snuffed. Tommy bites his lip. He doesn’t know where Tubbo’s been staying, or where he might be right now, but he has to look. He _needs_ to.

First, he checks Eret’s tower. Nothing.

Then he sneaks down into Tubbo’s tunnel base. His horse is there, curled up on a pile of hay, but Tubbo himself is nowhere to be seen.

He glances into the windows of a few homes, but to no avail. Tubbo isn’t in Manburg.

He’s running up the wooden stairs, breathing hard, when he sees his old base in the distance. The front of it has been torn off, his chests looted and open. He glances inside the back room, but his bed is empty too. There’s a sinking feeling in his chest. He’d really hoped Tubbo might be here still. In their bed.

There’s a rustle outside. Branches, leaves, someone’s clothes… Tommy doesn’t know. But he presses himself up against a wall, praying they won’t find him in enemy territory.

After a second, there’s no more sound, and Tommy takes a breath and turns to check the entrance. And freezes.

Tubbo is standing in the middle of his room, eyes wide, skin paler than ever. Tommy notes absentmindedly that he’s wearing a suit.

“Tommy…”

“Tubbo.”

They stand, metres apart, neither daring to shift. To breathe. To ask what the other is doing.

Tubbo moves first. He doesn’t say a word, just steps forward and takes Tommy’s hand as he walks past him into the bedroom. Tommy lets himself be pulled in, lets Tubbo sit him onto the bed, looks away as Tubbo undoes the buttons of his suit jacket and climbs into bed beside him.

He turns onto his side to face Tubbo, who’s eyes are wide and desperate, who’s hands are so close to him but not daring to touch his skin.

“Tubbo-”

“Tommy.”

Tommy wraps his arms around him and pulls him into an embrace. Tubbo presses himself against Tommy, hands gripping his waist as they lie there in a fierce hug. He won’t let himself cry onto Tubbo’s shirt. He won’t.

“I missed you.” He croaks out, pressing his face into Tubbo’s hair.

“I missed you too.” Comes Tubbo’s muffled reply. “Come on. Let's sleep.”

And sleep does come. It comes in the form of darkness and shadows that wrap around his legs and threaten to drag him under. He’s running, again, and the others are behind him, shouting. Arrows whiz over his head and next to him, and he’s trying to pull Wilbur with him, but they’re too slow, they’re too slow, and the others are gonna catch up. He turns and gasps in horror as he sees Schlatt on the podium, one arm outstretched towards him, and the other around the back of Tubbo’s neck.

“Tubbo, no, please, leave him alone, leave him alone, please, no, no, no, Tubbo.”

“Tommy. Tommy.”

There’s still shouting, and it's so loud, so hot, he can’t breathe, can’t escape. He needs Tubbo.

“Tommy, it’s me. I’m here.”

Tommy opens his eyes, but it’s still dark. He can feel someone’s hand on his, another hand on his forehead, running a thumb over his cheek.

“Tommy, you need to wake up. You’re dreaming.”

“Tubbo, he’s gonna hurt you, Tubbo, you need to run.”

“Tommy, I’m here. We’re safe. You’re safe. He can’t get us here.”

The hand cups his cheek and his racing heart stutters as he feels a gentle kiss against his forehead.

“Tubbo?”

“Hey, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

He turns, pressing his face against Tubbo’s chest, and cries and cries and cries. His fingers grip his shirt, and he won’t let go. He won’t let go, ever. Tubbo helps him through it, presses kisses to his hair and holds his hand and reassures him, and as the sun rises, light spilling in through the doorway, Tommy turns to Tubbo.

“Come to Pogtopia. I don’t care if Wilbur wants you to be our spy. I don’t care if Schlatt thinks you’re his right-hand man. Come with us. _Come with me,_ Tubbo.”

Tubbo sits up, and Tommy reaches up to rest his hand on his cheek.

“Okay.” His voice is just a whisper. “Okay.”

“You’ll run away? With me?”

Tubbo smiles, almost exasperated, and take’s Tommy’s hands as he sits up. He leans their foreheads together, so their noses are almost touching.

“Of course. I- I need you, Tommy.” He says quietly.

“I need you too,” Tommy says, and his heart threatens to beat out of his chest as Tubbo smiles the smallest smile, and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Tommy’s mouth.

“Let me go and get ready. I’ll meet you outside in twenty minutes.” He stands up. “Please don’t forget my blanket.” Tommy aches as he watches Tubbo leave, throwing him a soft smile as he passes through the doorway.

Weeks later, Tommy wakes up before Tubbo does, again. This time, Tubbo is sprawled across almost the whole mattress, arm wrapped around Tommy’s shoulders and face buried in a pillow. Tommy snickers as he sits up and sees his position, but takes a moment to brush the hair out of Tubbo’s eyes as he sleeps.

“You’re so clingy.” Tubbo murmurs into the pillow, one eye blinking slowly open to look at him.

Tommy smiles, but doesn’t return the taunt and shakes his head.

“I’ll be working on the tunnel for a bit. Let me know if you need me.”

He squeezes Tubbo’s hand, yawning and stretching.

“Okay. Did you sleep well?”

Tommy nods. “Did you?”

Tubbo’s eyes close as he faceplants the pillow again. “The best.”

Tommy laughs, leaving him to sleep, and then laughs even harder a few minutes later when Tubbo’s snores start to echo around the ravine walls of Pogtopia.

The lightness in his chest hasn’t left him. For now, at least, they’re safe, and happy, and free. And that’s all that Tommy could wish for.

Tubbo snores again, extra loud this time, and Tommy wheezes so hard he has to sit down. 


End file.
